It Does Snow on the Moon
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Kamaria is a normal child until she found by Fukurô, an agent of CP9. She soon became an agent of the group and is under control. But what happens when she meets the Straw Hats? Will her life change?


The CP9 were gathered in Enies Lobby. "Why are we again?" Kalifa, the weakest of the group, asked. "We found a child, Chapapa." Fukurô replied. Rob Lucci raised an eyebrow. "So what?" He replied. "She is very strong and can block my attacks." The zipper-mouthed man said. "She has Devil Friut powers, Chapapa." Fukurô demonstrated by lashing a Tempest Kick at the small child. As quick as she could, she blocked it with her own kick and jumped, grabbing Fukurô's zipper she zipped his mouth shut and kicked him. "Mff phfff?!" Fukurô attempted. Kalica came and unzipped his mouth. "See what I mean? Chapapa!" He said again. The CP9 members nodded. "We're keeping her." Spandam said. "I'm not to be owned..." The girl muttered. Kaku looked at the girl. She was very skinny as though she hasn't eaten in days. She had very short snow white hair and a black scarf wrapped around her head loosley, covering her left eye and wrapping loosely around her neck. She had blue eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She had a black tank top on with shorts. No shoes. Kaku thought she came from the Alabasta Kingdom. The child pointed to Rob Lucci and said, "Leopard." He nodded. The child pointed to Jabra. "Wolf." She pointed to Blueno. "Door." She pointed to Fukurô. "Owl." She pointed to Kalifa. "Cleanse." She pointed to Kaku. "Giraffe." She pointed to Kumadori. "Lion." She pointed to the sky. "Die."

The Galley-La was very busy that day. Kamaria was helping Kaku fix a mast. Her outfit changed from the time Fukurô found her. Her hair, scarf and face were the same but she wore a black long sleeves shirt and flexible jeans. Her Devil Fruit still hasn't been confirmed. So Spandam had Kamaria be with Kaku since he's the gentleman of the group. The two have now know each other for years. Kaku having his secrets, Kamaria having her own.

The work day was over and the two went home.

"Kaku-san?" Kamaria muttered. "Yeah?" Kaku looked over at the younger. "Why do you put up with me? Is it just because of orders?" Kamaria asked. "No. It's just nice having company once and a while. Besides, you need company too." Kaku explained. Kamaria was silent for a moment. "But I have the Neko Neko no Mi Fruit. Doesn't that make me different?" She asked again. "Yeah. But everyone's different. I mean, look at me." Kaku said, pointing at his nose. Kamaria laughed quietly. Kaku loved to hear her laugh. It was very rare and everything had to be quiet to hear it.

"Director and the others, including us, are going to go somewhere to look for Devil Fruits. Directer wants to." Kaku shrugged "And lucky for us, we have a day off!" Kaku said.

Kamaria looked at him. "Puffing Tom?" She asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Kaku smiled. "Let's get some sleep." Kaku said as they reached his home.

That night, Kamaria had nightmares. Ever since she was found, she vowed to protect her friends, except for Spandam. He can just die. But her recent dreams were of her slitting her friends throats with her daggers, her cherished weapons. She got out of the covers of the bed, Kaku and Kamaria shared, and shivered. The cold skin making contact with her new wound. She pissed off Spandam yesterday and he struck her with his pathetic elephant sword. It left a very long scar down her back. "Kamaria?" Kaku called in a whisper. "What's wrong?" Kamaria quickly turned around, knowing Kaku, he would be concerned.

"Yes?" She asked, the eye her usual scarf covered was closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin'"

"Really, because you never say 'nothin' unless something is wrong. Or am _I _the wrong one?" Kaku asked.

"Fine..." Kamaria turned around and showed the scars to Kaku.

"Lemme guess, Director?"

The female nodded. "One day, I'll summon the strength to protect everyone from people them him. It's my dream." She muttered closing both her eyes.

Kaku nodded.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"But it's dawn..." Kaku groaned but let Kamaria go anyways.


End file.
